Ducklingdown
" I thought we were supposed to stick together. " - =Summary= Ducklingdown is a petite she-cat currently nomadically roaming around the Badwater Basin in Death Valley. She is known as a friend to many, but a little sister-like figure to even more. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Duckling-: her small size, innocence, and cream pelt * -kit: traditional kit suffix Future Names: Ducklingpaw, Ducklingdown Biological Gender: Female Date of Birth: April 29 (Taurus) =Appearance= Physical Breed: Muddy. Includes British Longhair. Height: 8.6'' Weight: 7.2 # Build: Ducklingdown is quite petite, built with small and compact components. She has softly rounded paws and powerful back legs. Coloration: * Pelt: Cream / yellow. A few flecks of dark brown clump around her eyes. * Skin: Tan / beige * Eyes: Foggy blue Defining Features: * Ducklingdown's soft, long fur is the spotlight of her pride. She keeps it incredibly neat -- that's quite understandable, seeing as she was named after it. It's so soft and fluffy that many cats recognize her by it. * Her gentle, dusty blue eyes emphasize the mellow features she bares, but also takes away from them. Like paint on a canvas, Ducklingdown's eyes, bright with curiousity, are her second most noticeable trademarks. * Another of the things she was named for, Ducklingdown's small size and petite build sets her even more apart from the cats around her. Blemishes: While her fur has grown over and concealed most of her scars, one tracing the back of her left ear still remains. Accessories: '''For important events, Ducklingdown may have a crown of water lilies, reed, and water roots around her head. Extra '''Hamartia: sensitivity?? or some shite Disorders/Conditions: HOOOOOOOOOYA depression later on u know that mental illness well ;) Scent: She carries the hospitable scent of warm milk and water lilies. Accent: Borderline British; it fluctuates between smooth and squeaky. Voice Actress: Liesel from The Sound of Music (0:02, 0:22, 2:08) =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Adaptable | Understanding | Charismatic | Sisterly Neutral Characteristics: Curious | Mellow | Dreamer | Organized Negative Characteristics: Hopeless Romantic | Dependent | Closed Off | Easily Upset Summary of Positive Characteristics: frick Summary of Neutral Characteristics: goddamn Summary of Negative Characteristics: hecka =Biography= born in pondclan, a nomadic clan that shifted camps around a large pond every season. while moving to another camp, ducklingdown wandered away, getting stuck in a patch of gooey mud by the swamp neighboring their pond. her mother noticed she left, but overall chose to leave ducklingkit behind. thunderclan found her when on a patrol in her area. note: she feels bad abt being left behind bc no one really,, cared when she was lost =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: 91% - She's still recovering from being stuck in the swamp and feels a bit lethargic compared to usual, but other than that, she's fine. Mental Health: 96% - While she's still a bit wrapped up in her previous situation, she's quite alright considering her mental shape. Emotional Health: 92% - Ducklingkit is, right now, still a bit hurt over the fact that her family didn't care when she was lost. She is content with her new home, though, which is helping her through her thoughts. Strengths: '''x x x '''Weaknesses: x x x Fighting Style: (being discovered as she ages) Hobbies: * Gathering flowers * Swimming in springs * Watching fish in the water * Cloudwatching * Stargazing Habits: * Pacing * Grooming her fur obsessively * Spacing out * Organizing __NOEDITSECTION__